The Ultimate CoverUp
by mrssteverogers
Summary: Brooke Davis, dead, Finally!" Brooke Davis’s life has been taken away, some are grieving, and some have turned to ignorance, while others are celebrating in joy. Based around the loopholes in the show that I thought were never really insured. Twoshots.
1. Is it wrong to be joyful at a funeral?

**Summary: **"Brooke Davis, dead, Finally!" Brooke Davis's life has been taken away, some are grieving, and some have turned to ignorance, while others are celebrating in joy. Based around the loopholes in the show that I thought were never really insured. Two shots, mainly Lucas.

_**Disclaimer**_**: **I do not own One Tree Hill, and right now, I don't think I want to.

_**Author's Note**_**:** So this is more of an anger filled story towards Mark Schwann because I know, and some of you know that he is a really, really, bias guy. So no offence to the One Tree Hill fans, (god knows I'm a die hard OTH fan as well), and to those who are fans of Lucas or Brooke (and in my defense, I like Brooke, just as much as the next person (who obsessively can't get enough of her)) but this idea just came up to me, and I had to write it.

It's basically based around the many loopholes in the show that I thought would manipulate into a result like this. I could be wrong with some of the context but that's because I stayed off of Season 4, (some may guess why), any who, no beta for this one, but enjoy.

**Chapter One: **_Is it wrong to be joyful at a funeral?_

_Here rest,_

_Brooke Penelope Davis_

_(1987-2009)_

_Loving daughter, friend, and fashion designer._

Brooke was rich, it was purely known by everyone who was anyone. So it is no wonder her coffin would be half as impressive as her physical aura. It wasn't made of glass or diamond, or that sort, but instead, it was simple. Mahogany wood that matched her long brown hair and the intricate words of wisdom that ever came out of her mouth in twenty-two years of her life were etched on the sides, and the surfaces shined under the sunlight with perfection. Her plot of land was half as good, a four by six meters of land, surrounded in a perfect square by manicured bushes. Though her grave stood out from the many others, it was bare, blatantly mediocre, and all around lonely.

Brooke was famous, it was a known fact. The clothes she designed were worn by celebrities alike. Everyone who had ever worn underwear would have her name and her company's name engraved in the back of their heads. But everyone knows too, that it is lonely at the top, and Brooke Davis' funeral was a clear evidence of that. Her parents were absent, as they were all her life, Haley was grieving so much she couldn't even look at her door and be instantly reminded of the dimple brunette. Nathan, was in between helping his wife to grief, and trying to explain to Jamie how he would never be able to see his favorite godmother again. Her former part-time assistants and full time friends Millicent and Mouth have yet to hear the news of their dead boss and friend. Peyton and Lucas were the two of the few people that Brooke knew in Tree Hill that came.

Brooke was loved. People knew that, and everyone, if not most, have given their love to her. But they knew, no matter how much they give, they shouldn't expect her to love you back instantly. This was Brooke Davis. But once she loves you back, it is to the utmost extremity. She doesn't give in too less, or just right, she gives everything, and because of that, her heart is so fragile, that with the flimsiest squeeze, it will break, and she would falter. Lucas, one of many knew that. Afterall, he had probably done the most damage.

He stood there, black slacks, white shirt and tie. It was the same outfit he had worn to his uncle funeral. But four years later, he was in Brooke's. People had started to leave by this time, and they were gone within a blink of an eye seeing they were so few in attendance. Lucas stood over the excavated grave, his facial features reflected through the coffin cover. A hand touched his shoulders, and Lucas turned around to find his brother standing in front of him.

"Lucas, don't beat yourself over her death…" he trailed, lowering his hands to both sides of his body. "I know how much you cared about her, we all did Lucas" he said, "but she wouldn't want you to dwell like this forever." Nathan shrugged his head to Brooke's grave, then turned to the black land cruiser parked on the path "Look, Peyton's in the car, take the keys and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon" Nathan took Lucas' outstretched hands and planted the car keys onto them, and the folding his fingers back "…you'd have to come back by the end of the week, Brooke's lawyer is coming to give out her assets"

Gently, Lucas turned round, clutching the car keys in his hand and laughed out loud. "You're kidding right?" He paused to say, shocking Nathan slightly.

"What are you talking about Luke?" he questioned his brother.

He smiled and made sure he returned the key back into the safety of Nathan's hands. "I've been waiting for this day all my life!" Nathan pulled away, and wondered what the hell Lucas was on. "Brooke Davis, dead, Finally!" he yelled out loud in pure enjoyment.

"Lucas, you can't be serious?!"

"Nathan, I've been planning this for five years!" he exclaimed, cupping the sides of Nathan's shoulders. "Don't you know, that slut deserves to die!"

Nathan relentingly let Lucas touch him, even though he felt somewhat heartbroken about Lucas' uncanny happiness at Brooke's demise. Somehow, he thinks Lucas will be explaining himself soon enough "But why Lucas?"

"She cheated on me!" He growled, letting one of his hand leave Nathan's shoulders and pointed angrily at Brooke's coffin. "I told her how much I loved her, played her stupid games, and what do I get in return?" he questions more to himself, "her in bed, with freaking Chris Kellar"

"Luke…"

"From that day onwards, I have been planning this, for four fucking years, but I was patient!" he rested his hands on his hips now, and nodded "Patience is what gets you what you want"

"You murdered Brooke?" Nathan sounded exasperated, but curious at the same time. He was sure Lucas wasn't around when Brooke died.

"In a way" he smirked

"How?"

"Remember when I found her in bed with Chris?" Nathan nodded, and Lucas continued "she wanted my forgiveness, and I gave it to her. It was part of the plan" he stepped backward and turned to face the six feet deep grave "I sacrificed my heart, and gave it to her, so she would give me hers" he smiled, "and she did"

Nathan shook his head in disbelief, this wasn't Lucas talking, he was sure of it. But he knew it all seemed to real to be faked.

"For days we cultivated out relationship, nearly lost out that day we had a storm" he shifted his feet from his leaning weight "but kept her for days, then I waited till after Peyton's charity concert to tell her that our relationship was going nowhere. But who knew Jimmy Edwards thought of bringing a gun to school"

Nathan turned his head as the memories of the day flooded back in, then he remembered Keith and wondered afterall he had done, fathering Lucas, that he would turn out like this?

"I could have broke up with her sooner, but I was just so confused with the Dan ordeal, and then before I knew it, Jimmy started shooting people, and Dan…" Lucas stammered, and Nathan could tell he didn't like the memories as much as Nathan did, "had to kill keith, and it complicated things more… much, much more"

Nathan couldn't believe the brother he had known, the best friend of his wife and this evil lurking within him the entire time. Lucas loosened his tie, and unbuttons his collar, and took a seat in one of the few portable chairs surrounding the grave. "I waited though, longer, but I sustained…" he trailed, "then at Haley and your wedding, I purposely let Peyton and I kissing in the library slip" Lucas smirked again, and Nathan, not handling the confession well, took a seat on another replica of the chair Lucas was sitting on. "She got angry just liked I planned, but what I didn't plan was Rachel and Cooper heading off the waters, my mother and Haley getting pregnant." He shrugged, "It would have all gone well if it weren't for all your stupid Scott sperms!" Lucas yelled, all of a sudden blowing his top off.

Suddenly, Lucas confession was cut short when Peyton's presence joined them. "What's going on, Lucas are you alright?" Nathan could see she had been crying hard, and Nathan couldn't help but feel angry at Lucas. Brooke gave people so much life, and here Lucas was talking about how he had successfully destroy her.

"Urm, me and Lucas are just reminiscing through some of our days with Brooke" he answered, but he knew if he wanted Lucas to continue, Peyton would have to leave. "we're just about to finish and head off to the river court to play some basketball… why don't we drop you at the house"

Peyton threw her arms in the air "No!" she exclaimed, "I don't think I can stand being there, after… after…" she stammered, and fresh tears began pouring out more and from the corner of Nathan's eyes, he could have swore he saw Lucas roll his eyes. _Asshole_.

"Okay, we'll drop you at my place… probably Haley and you can help each other over this" he suggested, and Peyton nodded. Nathan got up from where he sat, and waited for Peyton and Lucas to follow. He got into the car, and drove to his house, all the way quiet.

After Peyton was in the safety of his house, Nathan drove Lucas and himself to the river court. Cutting off the ignition, he sunk back into the drivers seat, and motioned for Lucas to continue.

"You know, I once told her that this was my world" Lucas confessed staring onto the Peyton-inscribed pavement, and Nathan hopeful Lucas had been playing him this entire time, looked at him. Quickly erasing every bit he had confessed. "Part of me wanted to mean it, but another part of me didn't" Nathan sighed, there went his hope.

"Lucas, tell me your plans stopped after Cooper's near death experience" Nathan was almost begging now, but was turned down when Lucas scoffed at him.

"Please Nate, which was just the surface" he spat, "here comes the best part of all" he was leaning on the edge of his seat now, "I called Jake one day, told him that Peyton would be looking for him." He revealed, "he was always on my side, since the time I helped him with Jenny" he paused, "he said he'd made sure Peyton would have me as an idea – Jake sure was one hell of a bright boy"

It was then Nathan realized that Peyton had been part of the set up the whole time, played from the beginning. Jake would give her the idea that she still was into Luke, and being the gullible girl she is, she would believe Jake, and eventually go in between Brooke and Lucas. Something Nathan knew Brooke never dreamed of watching again. He was disappointed, disappointed at Lucas for this evil demeanor he held, and for himself to have believed him.

"Who knew Brooke would dump my sorry ass before I could cheat on her again" _bastard_ was all Nathan could say in his mind. He kept his mouth shut though, letting Lucas continue "So unplanned, I pretended to fight for her. Afterall, she didn't prepare me for nothing" he chuckled, "that bitch just became her insecure self again, but with patience, I continued and before I knew it, she was pushing me to Peyton and I willingly accept, and hopefully, her seeing us make out all over the school would push her over the edge" he revealed, "but she was strong, very strong… and taking my mind off justice for awhile, so turned writing"

Through all that Nathan has heard, he was sure Lucas was at least lying maybe a quarter of a percent of it. Because he thought, if all of this were true, how could he have time to write and read, and be the man that he wanted to prove to Keith? But listening to Lucas, it became clear that even while planning to murder someone, one could still enjoy the little things in life. But it was a shame that Lucas was granted a successful book, especially when all of it were only masks of his true intentions.

"What happened in between Luke, you could have killed her any other day, why wait after four years?" Nathan was tired feeling angry at Lucas, for all he knew, this was probably a very bad nightmare and that he would wake up soon from Haley's morning kiss, and Jamie jumping on his bed, and that when he woke up, Haley would announce that Brooke was still alive, and Lucas is a normal and had never dreamt of hurting such a wonderful person.

"I focused on my writing, loving Peyton, and put the plans aside, for awhile. You see, if I don't have Brooke's heart, and her trust, it doesn't work" Lucas reveals. "I had to wait until the time was right, the psycho Derek Drama only pushed my plans back into it's envelope that it was so hidden, I almost completely forgot about it" he paused, "_almost_" and somehow, Nathan wasn't so sure he was dreaming.

Lucas shifted his body slightly, holding up his key ring that held a several numbers of keys of silver and gold color. He separated one from the other; it was small, gold, and very, very shiny. Nathan could barely recognize it, because for twenty-two years of his life, he had only had the chance to see it in person once. "The tutor room cabinet key" it escaped from his lips like second nature.

"I'd be dead right now If Haley knew I have a copy" he smirked, "and I'd be in a body bag if Rachel and Brooke knew I was the one who reported them" Lucas stuffed the key back into his pocket and ignore the glare that Nathan was giving him. He knew Nathan far too well to know he wouldn't think of telling this story onto anyone else. It was exactly why he had picked him to confess everything to. "It's too bad Brooke got out of that one, who knew Rachel actually had brains, and damn her for sacrificing herself!" Lucas shook his head, and laughed. "See that's where everything went wrong, the underestimating, and the overestimating…"

"Have no one ever told you that you can't predict the future?" Nathan mumbled, which went completely dismissed by Lucas.

"Sorry to hurt your relationship with Haley on this one, but it was just too good of an opportunity" Lucas stated, which got Nathan's attention. Had he been played along with his brother? He hated every minute of his conversation, but he knew he had to listen, he just had to.

"what are you going on about now?"

"Remember when I stayed with your dad, so I can figure out his weakness and then eventually pulling him down?" Lucas watched as Nathan nodded his head carefully. "Yeah, you shouldn't leave your dirty tapes where I can find them" he raised his eyebrows know as he watched the wheels in Nathan's mind whirling in action. "Nobody ever knew who put that sex tape on that day, and who could have known which one and where it would be?"

Nathan's eyes flared into a fiery orb, they were no longer the color of blue, but dark, and hurt, and full of confusion. "how could you?!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Nate, you have to understand that this was about Brooke, not you" he argued, pointing out the obvious. "It was just too bad though, I expected Peyton and that wife of yours to beat her to pulp, they didn't" he noted, sarcasm dripping through his words.

"That was the last in me, I thought I failed, put the plans away to oblivion, went on with my life" he rested on the side of the door, "even asked Peyton to marry me, which she so objectively rejected" he announced. "depressed little ole me went to the airport, and this editor called me to tell me that she was going to publish my book."

Nathan nodded as he had heard this part before, but what awaited him was something Lucas had told no one.

"Wanting to celebrate my success, and since Peyton was in LA, you two were chasing your basketball dreams, I looked through my phone book, and guess who I see" he narrowed his eyes now, "Brooke Davis, and all of a sudden, plans fell into place"

"And how Lucas? She wouldn't even date your sorry ass when she know you and Peyton are together"

Lucas laughed, "see little brother, that's where it gets complicated" he tells, "I reenacted my proposal to Peyton to Brooke because she wanted to hear it, and next thing we know, we were getting free drinks all over mid town" he smirked at the memory and thanked fate for giving him this opportunity, "she took me to my hotel room, I kissed her…"

Nathan turned his head, and sighed. Poor Peyton, fallen in love with a monster, a beast, and man with no remorse whatsoever.

"Don't worry Nathan, nothing happened"

Nathan zipped his head around at the news, and exhaled thankfully at Brooke's prudence.

"The girl could hold her alcohol, a slight miscalculation" he paused, "but without prevail, I waited… and when I couldn't wait any longer. Two years later, I say a little something to Peyton, and she comes running home… of course, with a moral support like Brooke Davis, and there marks the return of the two girls"

"You made them come back" Nathan hit his steering wheel with his hand, he should have know there was more to the sudden arrival of Brooke and Peyton, and it angered him more to know that Lucas was behind this, and it was all part of his plan all along. "What about Lindsey, part of your plan as well?"

"You see Nate, I tried to tell you, tell everybody for that matter that I truly loved Lindsey" Lucas' eyes faltered, and if one had looked closely a sense of sadness suddenly washed over lucas. "I fell in love with her, but all of you decide I was better off with Peyton" he shook his head, and Nathan couldn't help but feel like he had been one of the many that pushed him to the curly blonde.

"And Angie, What? Another scheme of yours?" Nathan growled angrily now

"Angie, Angie, Angie…" He repeated, "I hoped she had been part of the plan, because she helped a lot" Lucas motioned for Nathan to turned the ignition on, "bring me back to her grave, I want to feel the reality of Brooke's death before I never get to see her coffin again". Nathan was about to reject his brother's orders, but when he felt something cold and sharp against his hip, he surrendered and drove back to the graveyard.

Lucas retracted his knife back into his pocket, and made Nathan get out of the car with him. Slowly, Lucas walked to the edges of the grave, looking at his smirk through the reflection of the surface. "Angie was a gift for me from fate Brooke" he spoke out, "because of her, I got you to trust me, to have me back into your life… and I even got you to say 'I love you'"

Nathan shook his head and joins his brother by the edge, "so how did you do it? When Angie left, Brooke was pretty much alive" Nathan noted

"After that, it all just came naturally" the edges of Lucas' lips tugged into a complete smile

**TBC **

_**Next:**_

Lucas' successful revelation is finally revealed. But with the arrival of someone, tables will be turned.


	2. Tables are Turned

**Summary: **Brooke Davis's life has been taken away, some are grieving, and some have turned to ignorance, while others are celebrating in joy. Based around the loopholes in the show that I thought were never really insured. Two shots, mainly Lucas.

_**Disclaimer**_**: **No I do not own anything.

_**Author's Note**_**:** First and foremost, I just want to note to the readers that this story is for comedic purposes only. It is a parody of the show, and nothing in here actually occurred. I expect the people who read this, to read this for the sake of its comedy and not really dwelling on how I made the characters. To those who have reviewed, thank you, your criticism have pushed me to doing this as fast as I could. Considering I wrote the first chapter in one afternoon (and even had time to sleep and eat).

So here's the last part of the two shots. It's part of season six now, and whatever in here is pure foretelling, anything that may resemble the show is purely coincidental. Enjoy ;

Warning: May contain some violent contents.

**Chapter One: **_Tables are turned_

"Naturally? How?" Nathan bit his lip in anticipation, he couldn't decide whether he'd want to listen on, or let Lucas continue. For him, the whole word had basically broken its walls between fantasy and reality , because nothing had seemed real anymore. Anything out of Lucas' lips were just sounds and murmurs, and he couldn't help but let Lucas carry on with his sick joke.

"Well, if you had to know…" Lucas breathe, pushing his feet against the edge causing the soils beneath his shoes to slip onto the coffin. "Brooke lied to everyone…" Nathan creased his eyebrows in curiosity. "She didn't fall off a staircase, she was attacked at the store"

"You…"

"Yes, I planned it… and you know what little brother?" Lucas trailed, licking his lips from the dryness, "it was the biggest and most accomplished plan that I had ever put into action"

"But how? What if it had been Millicent, Peyton, or even Lindsay" Nathan had purposely added her in to screw Lucas if he could. For some part, it did.

Lucas laughed, "Oh Nathan, when I say it is my most accomplished plan, I meant it" the words seethed through her teeth. "I planned it to the tiniest atom, getting rid of any sort of variables, and anything that would get in the way of it all" composing himself, Lucas continued "first, I called a network station in Omaha that owed me a favor when I offered my book to them for the first ever review" Lucas turned back to the coffin, and then back to Nathan "I assured Mouth a place, and thanks to her" he pointed at the grave, "Millicent would follow suit.

Nathan nodded, "…she has too big of a heart to keep Mouth from his love". He breathed out, poor Mouth, he thought. The boy had practically worshipped both Lucas and Brooke, and if he had known that his first ever friend after Jimmy was a ruthless murdering asshole, he wouldn't blink once before decapitating Lucas off.

"I knew Haley and you would have too much reconciling and taking care of Jamie to be put into the loop" Lucas stated, tapping his brother on the back playfully. "And of course you had to revive that pipe dream of yours, and Haley had her music thing going on"

It was at this point in time, Nathan could feel the fire in eyes, and the need to shut Lucas up for good, to replace Brooke's life with his. It wasn't fair how _He_ could let Lucas follow through with his plans, and succeed. Brooke gave so many people life, and for most of it, many have abused them… Nathan reminded himself to appreciate Brooke's presence, and first by treating Jamie and Haley better.

"Getting rid of Millicent and Mouth were just the top of the cake" he expressed, running his hands through his shaved head, "the next part was Peyton, to make sure the plan was perfect I had to remove all undesirable variables…" Lucas trailed

"Vegas…" Nathan piped in

He smiled, "A phone call, plane ticket…" Lucas clicked his fingers as sign of an accomplishment "…Peyton was easy, just get the marriage word out, and she's like chocolate on your palm" Lucas acted his words by pulling his arms out, placing an imaginary object on his palms, and then folded his fingers into a fist before putting it away "Remember Psycho Derek?"

Despite his heart and his brain asking him to shake his head and run away, Nathan nodded instead.

"Did you know the guy is still hearing his parole in the same prison Dan goes to?" Lucas asked, but continued ignoring Nathan's reply "I released him, put him up in Keith's old place, fed him, bought him clothes, gave him a life" he accounted.

"I'm not sure where you're getting at Luke?" Nathan shook his head

"With Derek tied around my little finger, it was easy for me to get him to follow orders - so I sent him to wait outside Clothes Over Bros and have him do what I asked…" he shrugged, "But guess how I felt when Peyton called Brooke and she answered the phone… she was suppose to be dead!"

"All that, and you were in Las Vegas?"

"I know, it was too bad I couldn't enjoy the sight…" he frowned, "but isn't that what funeral's are for, a celebration of someone's death?"

"Like Dan's with Keith?" the brunette reprimanded.

Lucas' eyes flared up at Nathan, but only for a moment, before he soften his gaze. "Dan kill Keith without a reason Nate…"

"No, I was pretty sure he killed him because Keith slept with his wife!" Nathan spat.

"Not the point, the point is I rushed Peyton and I out of Vegas and moved on to plan B… But who knew I didn't have to" his glared turned cold, "…thanks to your mom trusting Brooke with a gun…"

_Shit!_ Nathan cursed under his breath. The gun, it was his mothers… if only he had known.

"There was a point during the time they were here, that I wasn't going to go through with it" Lucas said, his voice faltering slightly, as if showing a sign or a hint of compassion that Nathan had been trying to find all this while.

"When?"

"When I proposed to Lindsey…" he paused "…I was happy, I was going to spend the rest of my life with this one woman, an amazing woman, that I _truly_ loved" he declared, "But she left, and somehow, I blamed Brooke"

"You blame Brooke for Lindsey thinking you like Peyton?"

Lucas shook his head in dissagreement, "See, nobody saw it…" he emphasized by touching the side of his right eye, "Who was the biggest Lucas and Peyton fan here huh?" he questioned, "who said that we belonged to each other, and knew without a doubt that Peyton and I are destiny!"

Hesitantly, Nathan barely chocked out her name "Brooke"

"Exactly… so I couldn't help but blame her, everything had seemed to be working against her at that time, and I knew right away it was the time to hit"

"Luke…"

"No listen Nathan, you listen closely" he growled, "whether you want to admit it or not, there is a part of you, once, that just wanted to squeeze the life out of her"

"Luke don't even go there" Nathan warned, but being Lucas, he refused to listen

Lucas was now inches away from Nathan, "the way she read Haley's note to everyone and blamed you showing it to everyone!" He mocked insistently.

Nathan unable to control his temper grabs Lucas by the shirt and thrust him forward "Unlike you Luke, I was able to forgive and forget" he grumbled angrily, "maybe you should try it sometime, because if anyone knew what you so kindly confessed, the cops won't be as forgetting or as forgiving" he finished, letting go of the fistful of Lucas' t-shirt.

"I can live with that, knowing that _I_ put her down there" Lucas declared, straightening his shirt and tie.

Head spinning, hands sweating, Nathan wasn't cool… he was scared shitless about _this_ reality. He wanted to wake up, he wanted to open his eyes from it all, he wanted to go back to sleep and wake up to have it all gone. "God Lucas!" Nathan yell, ineffectively suppressing his anger, "What happened to you!" he roared!

"What happened to me?" Lucas asked back, "What happened to you Scott" he grit his teeth "When did you become the nice guy huh?"

Ringing filled the air, interrupting the two to get further physical. It was Nathan's cell.

"Hello?" He answered, suppressing his anger when he heard his wife's tone from the speakers. He listened to her, between her sobs, understanding what she had told him, while fighting the urge to punch Lucas to oblivion. "Take care, and I love you Haley… Jamie too" he hung up after, watching Lucas, eyes cold, teeth clenched.

"What?" Luke pressed

"She was pregnant…" it sounded like a whisper through Nathan's tight jaw, "SHE WAS PREGNANT!" he yelled out loud now.

Lucas nodded, "that she was, why did you think she put that gun in her head…"

Nathan was clenching his hands into fist now, he didn't care that this man standing in front of him was his brother. It didn't matter if he was a murdering bastard, he just wanted him dead, into hell, where he belonged.

"I hope you're happy Lucas Scott" Nathan leaned into blonde "You are EXACTLY like Dan"

"Shut up!" He howled, "Shut the fuck up!"

"No, actually I was wrong on my part… my bad" he resigned, "You are WORSE than Dan! Keith should be humiliated at you!" Nathan took this time to turn away, he couldn't even look at Lucas anymore and not see the murderer in him.

But before he could reach his car, Nathan stopped dead in his track when he saw a black BMW M5 pull up behind him. The windows were tinted black, and you could barely see who was driving. But once the driver's door open, he knew immediately who owned it. Of course it was none other than Victoria Davis herself, dressed in an inappropriate red business suit, and Prada heels to match. She marched from her car, and tentively walked across the greens and towards Lucas, with Nathan unwillingly catching up behind her.

"Why are you still here boys?" she asked, almost flirting.

"Mrs. Davis, I have to ask you to leave" Nathan stated as nicely as he could. Yes, he hated Lucas, but he hated Brooke's mother more if that was even possible.

"This is my daughter's funeral, you cannot be serious" she laughed at Nathan, before staring him up and down.

Nathan stood in between the older Davis and younger's grave now, as if in a protecting manner "You didn't even attend the service?"

Victoria nodded at Nathan and his intentions, but then turned to look at Lucas "I couldn't, with this murdering bastard of Dan's son around" she scowled.

Upon hearing his name and accusation, Lucas looked up at Victoria, his voice caught within his throat. How could she of all people have known? Plus, why the fuck is she here?

"What do you mean?" Nathan questioned, his interest in Victoria heighten.

Vitoria looked between the two brothers now, "Well maybe you didn't pull the trigger, but surely you drove her to do it" she pointed disgustedly at the coffin.

Lucas wide eye, watched Victoria in pure horror. The accusations coming from her lips, true! All of them!

"I'm not sure what you mean…" Nathan couldn't figure out for the life of him why exactly was he defending his brother, or perhaps he just want someone to prove it for him that this was not one sick joke, and that he had not dream all this up.

Victoria sighed, shifting her foot and her eyes narrowed at the younger Scott "He planned this for five years, because he couldn't handle the fact that she cheated on him…" he looked at Lucas' choking figure, "…What? Your ego couldn't handle it?" she mocked

"Mrs. Davis, I _hope_ you have prove before accusing my brother of this crime?" he looked at her, silently praying she did… because no matter how much he loves Lucas, people had to be trialed and put to justice as adults, no matter how childish and immature their crime was. A crime is still a crime, victimless or not.

Brooke's mom smiled before turning her head towards her car. From the passenger side, the doors open, and like a ghost, her form came into view. Still very much alive and very much breathing, Nathan couldn't help but glance sideways at the coffin, and Lucas… Lucas was deadpanned, unable to move, his face white as ghost. Victoria Davis turned back and looked at Lucas in the eye.

"Lucas Scott, I still don't resent thanking god for my daughter's improvement in her taste in men" she smirked at him, staring him down as she did not long ago, "how's the one hit wonder thing coming along for you, hopefully better, because you'd be writing about your life in jail soon – I mean, it did work for Paris" Victoria moved out of the way so her daughter could be fully exposed to the two brothers.

"Nathan" the female brunette greeted.

Nathan watched Brooke, half gaping in shock, and half-staring to believe she was real, this was real. Half of him wanted to hug Brooke, hold her for as long as he can, and thank god that she was still alive. But the other half of him wanted to yell, scream, and shake Brooke to her senses for playing with his mind, and how it would affect him. But instead he opted for neither, standing there, nodding his head at the acknowledgement of Brooke's greet, before following behind the older Davis.

"How?" Lucas muttered meekly for the first time since the arrival of the additional car, his eyes wet, and his cheeks falling. "how"

She passed him a sideway smile "Lucas? Did Derek ever call you back after that night?" She asked, eyes raised, hands crossed, teeth out. "You were right about the things keeping you from murder… miscalculation, overestimating, underestimating" she repeated his words, causing both Lucas and Nathan to be in more shock than they could.

With her delicate fingers, Brooke pointed to her coffin, and then at Nathan's car. "Bugged" she clarified.

"Derek is a strong guy Brooke, you couldn't have beat him alone" Lucas expressed, his tears barely falling off his eyes.

She smiled now, "I have my mother to thank for that..." she paused, "she's your miscalculation… the independent variable you missed" Brooke revealed, and Lucas turn to the smiling mother, "She came in to give me a piece of her mind about Millicent, but caught me underneath a masked mugger"

Nathan felt a wave of resentment overwhelm himself for underestimating Brooke's mother. Even through her tough exterior and her disregarded demeanor, Victoria Davis is still a mother, and he felt bad for thinking otherwise of her.

"She saved my life Luke" she told him, "…after Derek surrendered, we got him to confess who was behind it all – let's just say, I didn't take the news well" she stared into his colorless eyes, "so when Peyton called, I lied… and knowing you expected me dead, me and my mother went on to plan our justice"

Lucas dropped his head, and sank on his knees. He had failed, and now he was going behind bars without the satisfaction of knowing his plans was a success.

"I called Deb, asked her to get me a gun, teach me how to use it…"

"But the results?" Lucas muttered

Nathan's eyes looked up, "The baby?"

Brooke motioned for Nathan to settle down, "my mother _made_ Dr. Copeland make a fraud result… after all, it isn't illegal, since hospitals come up with the wrong results most of the time"

Nathan relaxed and let Brooke continued

"I showed it to you, and then told you about my plans to kill myself…" she paused, turning around Lucas and lifting something shiny off the ground. Circling him, she continued "…When you didn't stop me, I was sold you had planned it all along…" she stopped in front of him, shiny object in hand "But all because _I_ slept with Chris?"

"So why all this?" Nathan inquired pointedly about the funeral, "formality? Not you Brooke"

She laughed, shaking her head, "I was curious, I wanted to know why all the trouble you know" she answered, "The only way Lucas was going to out with it, was when he was sure in his mind that I was dead"

Lucas looked up for a moment, "Why Nathan?"

"Easy" she replied, "he was your brother, and he was someone you trust… but it was partly luck too – sometimes miscalculations, variables and estimation helps…" she smiles. "Tables are turned aren't they?" with that said, Brooke lifted the shiny shovel and thrust it over Luke's head, causing his limped body to drop into the six foot of darkness and landing atop the mahogany coffin that was once thought to be occupied by Brooke, "Goodnight Broody"

**THE END**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Thank you to all those who have enjoyed the story... it was something freshed out of my mind and I just had to put it on paper and share it with people (Hence it took me two afternoons). My next project may be a Brucas songfic that has been buzzing my head for years now... so keep an eye for that._


End file.
